


i feel safe with you

by fairy_yeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_yeol/pseuds/fairy_yeol
Summary: jaemin ran away, renjun found him and took him in.but was it a good idea?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello i love renmin so much so i decided to write this.  
> most of this was inspired by the anime no.6, it's really good i recommend it !!
> 
> i hope you like this and please tell me if you want a part 2 or not, my other fics flopped really badly so yeah pls give this love mwah !  
> sorry this is an awful first chapter but pls don't bully me
> 
> enjoy !!

he could hear the sirens getting louder as he tried to outrun the cars chasing after him. his legs couldn't go on for any longer but he tried and tried. he dashed through the streets, seeing pedestrians stop and stare at the scene unfolding before them. the once peaceful street was now chaos, everyone stepping outside to witness the events currently happening. people were shouting, bickering, trying to figure out what was going on. he took deep a breath and dogged past people, no one noticed him whiz by.

it felt like he'd been running for hours, wanting to give up, wanting the cops to give up. his was struggling. he couldn't go on. he shifted into the darkness, his black clothes allowing him to camouflage. the next few street lights were broken, helping him quickly disappear into a dark alley way. he heard the cars go further down the street, soon the sirens drained out. jaemin sunk down next to the cold bricks, he sat their trying to regain his breath. after a while he stood up, about to continue his journey. the cops weren't that dumb, they'd come back for a second look and he'd be caught. jaemin brushed himself off and ran away. 

-

jaemin was in a new part of town, somewhere he couldn't recognise. he'd definitely been running for hours now. he seemed far away from his hometown which was a good sign, but wanted posters would be all around and his face would be on the news 24/7. as jaemin continued running into the abyss, he heard more shouting. he was positive that the police hadn't caught up with him already, but he was still scared. his stomach did a flip and he felt a tight knot formed. he looked behind him to make sure no one was following and before he knew it he collided with a car, not fully parked in the drive. jaemin hit his nose and dropped onto the pavement, he felt dizzy and was in a state close to unconsciousness. the hit was brutal, jaemin landed face first into the red porsche and was now lying on the floor nearly about to pass out. 

"oh my god!" he heard the car door slam and noticed feet hurrying towards him, "are you alright?" the stranger, seemed like a boy, lifted him up and shook him. jaemin couldn't open his eyes nor speak, he felt dizzy and didn't know if he could keep his eyes open. the last thing he felt before blacking out was the stranger picking him and leading him inside.

-

jaemin woke up in a bedroom that clearly wasn't his, he was confused for a brief moment before remembering last night's commotion. he jogged his memory before he removed the blankets he was smothered in. they were baby blue, seeming to go with the room. everything in the room was blue, and matched with the silver ornaments here and there. it was a pleasant room and he wished he could stay here forever. jaemin swung his legs over the bed and got up, stumbling slightly as he made his way to the door. he grasped onto the silver door handle and swung it open, there was nothing there. he couldn't hear a family chatting or a tv blasting the news, couldn't smell freshly made breakfast. nothing. the house felt dead. he was clearly upstairs due to the winding staircase that was in front of him, he fully stepped out and closed the door behind him. to his left were three other doors and to his right was one small ladder with what seemed like an attic door above it on the ceiling. he gripped the banister tightly as he made his way downstairs. 

just his luck, he saw a figure emerge from what probably was the kitchen, jaemin was stood beside the front door looking at the prettiest living room he had ever since. everything was a deep red, complimenting the gold outlines on the sofa and tables. he blinked softly and smiled to himself, the room was so clean and tidy. the stranger soon looked up and smiled at jaemin.  
"oh hi!" the boy, similar to jaemins age, rubbed his neck sheepishly, "im renjun, you accidently ran into my car last night." he giggled as he recalled the memory and motioned for jaemin to sit down.  
"im jaemin, sorry for running into your car last night and thank you for your hospitality." he smiled and took a seat next to renjun  
"don't mention it, it's the least i could do." the much shorter boy looked up at him and flashed him a smile. jaemin couldn't help but smile back, he seemed like an angel sent from heaven.  
"i should really get goi-" jaemin began but before he could finish his sentence renjun bought his finger to his lips. puzzled, jaemin blinked at him.  
moving his hand away from the taller boys lips, renjun looked him in the eye and opened his mouth, processing what he wanted to say.  
"i want you to stay."  
"but it's not safe."  
renjun raised his eyebrow, "and why wouldn't it be safe, i live by myself no one can get mad at me for inviting you in." jaemin looked down at his hands, he didn't know if he should reveal too much to this boy. he wanted to, but would it be a good decision? jaemin sighed and decided why not?  
"say renjun, are you one to rat people out?"  
renjun leaned back and titled his head, "why?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin wasn't ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo chapter 2 is already out oops i was just really excited to write it and had SO many ideas so for like the 2 people who were looking forward to chapter 2 here you go ! in chapter 3 things will get more intense and it'll be a lot longer so look forward to it !

jaemin gulped, he didn't even think this through. his heart was racing, how was he supposed to tell a complete stranger nearly his whole life story? renjun looked up at him, clearly waiting for an answer. he shuffled towards him and held his hands.  
"you don't have to tell me but there's absolutely no way im gonna let you go this soon, if it's unsafe well then i don't care," renjun beamed at him, "ill protect you!" he shoved his fist in the air proudly. all jaemin could do was laugh, this boy right in front of him was the cutest person in the entire universe. jaemin shifted his gaze towards their now interlocked hands, not wanting to draw back.   
"thanks, it means a lot. i swear i want to tell you but it'll take time." renjun nodded and squeezed his hands.

-

it was now 3:00pm, jaemin had woken up at 12:30am, he's been at renjuns house for 3 and a half hours (well technically 16 hours if he counts last night and how much he slept but that's not the point). jaemin feels bad that renjun has to deal with him but he's made it clear that he's okay with it. that calms down his anxiety, knowing that renjun might care about him makes him happy. after a while of waiting, the front door swung open and renjun entered the house with 4 shopping bags. jaemin ran to the door to help him.  
"thanks but i was strong enough," renjun pouts and jaemin finds it adorable.   
"what did you buy? i thought you were only getting groceries?"  
renjun scoffs and looks down at jaemins outfit, he tried to change him into comfortable clothes before he tucked him into bed and he was still wearing them. literally the most disgusting pale yellow pyjama pants in existence, with smiley faces dotted all over them, clinged to jaemins legs and a shirt with the same design hung tightly against jaemins slightly tanned skin. he looked dumb but still pretty.  
"i got you clothes idiot," renjun tutted as he pulled out piles of clothes, most dark but many were colourful.  
"oh my god renjun, you didn't have to!"  
renjun shook his head, "i wanted to, couldn't have you walking around in them all day."  
"i could've just worn my clothes from yesterday, please they're clean enough," jaemin whined.  
"hell no," the shorter boy said firmly, "they were tatty and besides you'd look way cuter in these!" renjun smiled at him and handed him the clothes, "go get changed." jaemin nodded in response and shot upstairs.

-

what to wear? renjun had gone all out, buying him branded clothes. the clothes varied from embroidered jumpers to casual shirts to ripped jeans to casual pants. he wanted to wear everything. in the end jaemin chose some high waisted jeans with a plain white shirt tucked into them and threw a denim jacket on top. he slid on his watch from yesterday and tried to neaten up his hair a bit before waltzing out the room and dashing downstairs.

"model jaemin come through!" renjun cheered when he saw jaemin enter the kitchen.  
"oh shut up," jaemin said but he was still smiling like crazy. renjun slid him a plate of just simple jam on toast and jaemin was pleased with it. renjun could hand him rotten food and he'd still eat it. okay maybe he wouldn't but you get the point. they sat in a comfortable silence, jaemin didn't really know what to say. but he was curious about the elder.  
"so..." he began between chews, "tell me about yourself."   
renjun wiped the crumbs off the corners of his lips before he replied, "well, uhh my full name is huang renjun! if you couldn't tell, im actually from china. i moved to korea around 5 years ago with my parents but ive been living by myself for around 3 years. and that's it. what about you?"  
jaemin paused for a second, he didn't really have much to say, "well my full name is na jaemin and ive been living in korea all my life..." he trailed off, there was literally nothing interesting about him. his life had been taken away from him years ago. renjun leaned forward and caressed his fingers.  
"jaemin, it's okay. we can start writing the next chapter of your life right now !" the younger snickered at the cheesy saying but he appreciated it nonetherless.

-

renjun was really something, he was special. it was hard to find genuine people like him but jaemin was lucky, he'd found exactly what he had been looking for.

"so," renjun clapped his hands rather loudly, "how about a movie?" jaemin looked down at renjun who was huddled next to a stack of dvds  
"sure!" renjun smiled and whizzed round, picking a suitable movie.  
"ah ha!" renjun got up and inserted the dvd, after a while it popped up. 'Shrek' was staring right into jaemins eyes, his gaze shifted between renjun and the tv. he just decided to go with the flow. the elder giggled and jumped onto the sofa, knocking his elbows on jaemins thighs in the process.  
"gee, thanks!" he winced whilst shooting finger guns. renjun looked sad and pretended to plant kisses all over his thighs, actually succeeding 3 times.  
"better?" renjun looked up at him and smirked. the dim light from above shone down on his face, showing his carved face even more. he looked beautiful and jaemin was at a loss for words. the shorter boy hit him softly and made himself at home by shoving his head into jaemins lap and pressing play.

-

even though it was shrek, jaemin still loved it. he had the urge to start playing with renjuns hair. it was all over the place, but was still cute. as if the said boy could read his mind, he grabbed his hand and placed it above his head.  
"you can if you want to," the boy below whispered, winking in the process. jaemin gladly ran his fingers through renjuns soft hair, the elder curled up more and jaemins heart did a few flips. maybe he was slowly falling. he should stop himself before he ends up too deep. renjun didn't deserve someone as awful as jaemin. he deserved someone who was just better than jaemin altogether. it made his heart sink, but it was true. jaemin didn't deserve anyone due to the state he was in.

jaemin wished he could fix himself, but it wasn't possible.

-

it's been 3 days, jaemin and renjun have grown closer in the spam of 72 hours. but neither are complaining.   
"good morning sleepy head," jaemin cood as he saw renjun stumble into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes cutely and ruffling his hair. jaemin had the fattest urge to kiss him, but he held back. jaemin turned back again, focusing on breakfast and a few moments later he felt hands wind around his waist. he saw renjuns little tuff of hair emerge from under his arm as he lifted it to make the boy more comfortable.   
jaemin was heating up, "well haha this is new?" renjun just snuggled up to the younger more.   
"you, you're just a softttttt-," renjun said between slurrs, clearly tired.  
"excuse me sir, what time did you go to sleep?" jaemin frowned, removing the boy from his body and trying to look into his eyes.  
renjun blinked rapidly, "mmmaybe, maybe 4am?" renjun yawned softly and went back for another hug. jaemin shook his head and carried jaemin into the living room. he dropped the shorter boy down on the plush red sofa, accidently toppling over aswell. he luckily steadied himself before he could actually hit renjun. the younger tried getting up but renjun wrapped his arms around his neck and bought him down for an uncomfortable hung but he still loved it.   
"you're extra clingy today, which is cute," jaemin smirked and caught renjun smiling brightly slipping in a quiet mumbled response.  
"ppftt am nooot," renjun giggled softly before drifting back to sleep. something bloomed in jaemins heart but he decided to ignore it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he finally told him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im finally back ! im leaving instagram for a while so i decided i should spend my break writing the rest of this and maybe a few other fics ! so expect mire frequent updates as im really excited to finish this. i hope you all like this chapter ! ive been struggling on this part for a while so im thankful it's finally out and im thankful that im pleased with it !!! please excuse any mistakes, i didn't check through it sorry !
> 
> (also im thinking of extending this fic to 10 chapters ? would yall be down for that or should i leave it as 5 ?)

it had been a week, jaemin quickly became attached to the chinese boy. he knew it was strange and weird but he felt... safe ? happy ? it seemed dramatic but it was true, renjun had made him so much happier. just in the spam of seven days - jaemin was at his peak, he didn't even think about his past as much. until today, he needed to confess. and that's why jaemin decided that today would be the day. the younger would finally tell renjun the truth.

"renjun," jaemin breathed out, "renjun i have something to tell you." the elder looked up, they were currently in his garden. renjun requested to go out and watch the sunset, bringing out blankets, pillows and beanbags, they snuggled up together right under a cherry blossom tree (planted by his late grandparents.) jaemin was sitting next to the smaller boy on a bright blue beanbag, he was shaking and renjuns stare made him feel even more nervous.  
"what is it?" renjun took jaemins hand and intertwined their fingers. the taller boy followed his movements as renjun traced circles around his knuckles.  
"i-" he began, the words stuck in his throat, "d-do you know about the-.... the agora institute?" renjun felt wary hearing about that infamous place. agora institute - a place where people would go and never come back from, renjun didn't really know much about the place, he just thought it was a medical place or a hospital. he had heard stories, so many stories, but he didn't know what to believe. it sounded like a bad place and probably was.  
renjun nodded slowly, "yeah, what about it?" jaemin looked down, fighting the tears that so desperately wanted to flood out of his eyes. he sighed, staring down at his shoes. he wanted to say it, and he would.  
"i was an 'inmate' there - or whatever degrading term they'd call us... i know this must be shocking but please i don't have any intention of harming you." he turned away, tears threatening to fall even more. renjun just blinked, he didn't fully understand the whole concept of this 'institute.'  
"jaemin, it's okay. i don't even know anything about that place - im not gonna see you any differently." the elder looked up at him and smiled. jaemin furrowed his brows together, clearly confused  
"what? you don't know anything about that place? how?"  
"uhhh i don't know? should i know about it?"  
"well yeah! it's one of the deadliest places on this entire planet!"  
renjun froze, 'deadliest place,' what? what was that meant to mean?  
"jaemin can you please explain, don't hold yourself back. no matter what you say ill still trust you and I'll never let you go."

jaemin didn't know what to do.  
everything was happening so fast

-

jaemin breathed in harshly. the tears just fell - he had just poured his heart out to renjun. told him everything. told him his deepest secrets and he listened. he didn't judge him, he didn't tell him to leave. he held him close and let him ramble about anything and everything. jaemin was tucked into renjuns neck, sniffling as quiet as possible, trying so hard to fight back the tears but they kept coming and coming. the now 'taller' boy traced his fingers along the koreans jaw and lifted his head up with two fingers.  
"it's okay," he mumbled, softly he ran his fingers through jaemins hair and kissed away his tears. he took one last look at the boy and gave him a bone crushing hug, not wanting to let go.

-

_' "the institute isn't what it seems - it seems like a place where people just go and disappear but renjun, it's so, so much more than that. they slowly ruin you, break you down. they make you go insane and god knows what i would've been like if i stayed." his breath got shaky and there was a large lump in his throat but he pushed on. "i- i watched my parents die there. they tortured them until they were screaming the whole building down. it was horrific, i couldn't stand it. i wish i was there instead of them but i know they want me to live on and that's why i escaped. it was hard but i got help and i don't even know how i managed it." jaemin chuckled and glanced at the elder, clearly noticing how he was still confused. "the place was created to murder people who had done wrong doings and to end their entire blood line. my father's ancestors held a huge drug ring - many continued and it led to murder. it may seem surreal but my family was responsible to the endless murders in '87." renjun gasped at the new information and reached forward to console jaemin. the younger smiled sheepishly at him. "it's okay renjun, i would never follow in their footsteps - im glad i escaped. so please don't tell anyone about me or else ill probably have to go back. it's brutal there, ive been through a lot, i was forced into that place 5 years ago and i nearly died so many times renjun. it's so hard, so so hard."_

_"i wanted to end my life so many times." jaemin muffled between sobs. '_

 

_-_

 

that sentence rang in renjuns ear as he held jaemin close. 

 

jaemin was innocent.

he didn't deserve to go through all that pain.

jaemin deserved better.

and renjun will do whatever possible to give this kid a better life.

a better home.

a better future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> becoming closer was easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo i am back !! ive been kinda uh having doubts or whatever ?? kinda feel like no one really likes this fic but like 2 people want me to finish it so might aswell haha hope you enjoy this chapter. i SWEAR things will get spicy in the next one, i just didn't wanna rush anything:(

yesterday was wild. but renjun didn't treat him any differently and he was thankful. jaemin couldn't get him off his mind, he couldn't go a day without thinking of the elder. it was getting ridiculous and jaemin needed to do something about it. but what ?

-

jaemin was tossing and turning - struggling to sleep. he blinked at the bright red numbers from the clock. the numbers blurred together at first but after rubbing his eyes, he could make out what the clock displayed.

2:13am

jaemin sighed, there was no way he was going to sleep peacefully. he decided to look around for sleeping pills.

carefully turning the door knob, the younger tried his best to keep quiet. he crept across the soft carpet and towards the staircase. great. he couldn't see a thing. blindly, jaemin reached his foot out trying to find the first step. he grabbed onto the banister and tiptoed his way down. jaemin was thankful he didn't slip.

living at renjuns house for nearly week was great, jaemin already knew his way around the house. slowly, he navigated his way to the kitchen. knowing he was safe, he flicked the light switch. the yellow flare from above burned jaemins eyes, he dragged his feet towards the skin and roughly washed his eyes. seeing a lot more better, jaemin searched through the endless amount of cupboards, trying to find anything that could help him sleep. he opened draw after draw, not seeming to find anything.

"jaemin?" the younger jumped at the sound of his name, he turned around to find a sleepy renjun rubbing his eyes.

cute. jaemin thought to himself and couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"what are you doing?" renjun softly yawned, he made his way towards the sink and poured them both a glass of water. jaemin took the glass and smiled sheepishly.  
"uh i couldn't sleep, i was looking for some pills."  
renjun looked up at him, his hair sticking in all sorts of directions, his buttons on his shirts not aligning together properly. he looked like a mess but was he still cute? yes.  
"you know," renjun began before taking a sip, "i heard sleeping with me helps anyone fall asleep."  
the taller boy smirked and rested his arm on the counter and leaned towards renjun.  
"anyone?"  
renjun looked down and blushed, the effect jaemin had on him was ridiculous.  
"yes, anyone," the shorter slowly nodded and grabbed jaemins hand. before leaving he put the glasses in the sink and switched all the lights off. renjun made his way upstairs, jaemin following behind

-

the sun calmly shone through the translucent curtains, casting over the two boys. jaemin slowly fluttered his eyes open, the last thing he remembered before knocking out was how renjun had snuggled into his side. speaking of renjun, jaemin looked down and there his was. his small arms were wrapped around the youngers thin waist and his head was neatly tucked beneath jaemins chin. carefully, the taller lifted his hand and ruffled the chinese boys hair. jaemin could feel renjun squirm beneath him.

well done, jaemin had woken him up.

"hi," renjun peeked up at the younger and smiled.  
"good morning sleepy head, did i wake you up?"  
"no, i was already awake don't worry," the elder gave jaemin a quick hug before hopping out of bed and disappearing out of the room.

-

the smell of toast could weirdly be smelt all the way from upstairs. jaemin turned off the running water and dried himself off, following the smell all the way downstairs and into the kitchen. 

the shorter boy had headphones in his ears, flipping what seemed like pancakes whilst rocking from side to side. jaemin just stood in shock. it was probably one of the funniest things hed ever seen. watching renjun just out some kinda awful dance moves was the highlight of jaemins entire stay. 

"wow!"  
renjun jumped and whizzed around, yanking the wire of his headphones.  
"oh my god! how long have you been there?" the elder yelped, clearly flustered.  
jaemin just snickered, "not that long, great moves by the way!"  
renjun turned back around and pouted.

suddenly renjun felt hands snake around his waist and before he knew it, na jaemin had engulfed him in an embrace and leaned his head on his shoulder.  
"did you know," jaemin began, leaning further into renjun, "im a pretty good dancer, maybe i could teach you?"  
it took a while for renjun to process what the younger had said, too focused on the fact that jaemin was literally apart of his body now.  
"oh, uh yeah sure! definitely!"  
jaemin smiled and was about to open his mouth before they were interrupted by a loud thump on renjuns door.

renjun was startled and dropped the pan, food splattering all over the floor. renjun just blinked and was about to clean up before he heard a voice.

"open up," another loud knock attacked renjuns door as the visitor demanded to be let in.  
"jaemin, stay here," renjun whispered and was out of the kitchen with a flash.

steadily, renjun opened the door and was greeted with two men, covered in black from head to toe.

-

"ah finally! huang renjun is it? do you perhaps know of a young man named na jaemin?"


End file.
